Thermos Girl
by darkmask133
Summary: The Doctor isnt the only one who gets lonely in his black TARDIS. What happens when the Master (John Simm/Harold Saxon version) wants his own companion? 18 year old Raine lives in London, seeking escape from her black sheep life in more than just books...and what happens should the Doctor find out?Master/OC M for later possibly


**Ive gotten back to Doctor Who and was watching The Snowmen episode when creativity struck. Please bear with me and reviews are the best part. I hope you like it and please check out my other fanfictions.**

The Master had lived a long time as Harold Saxon. He had witnessed (and caused quite a few) many deaths in the world. He'd had his share of sufferings and gone through a lot. But being stuck on a cloud? A first. He supposed he could fix the problem better if he had some food in him. Good god he was hungry. It was raging in his stomach. Damn. It was also cold. Suddenly a thought struck him...its winter...people usually drink hot chocolate around this time...oh how the Master loved hot chocolate. He couldnt remember the last time he'd had some...But he did remember the first time though...

_He fell out the door and face first into the snow. The Master had a love-hate relationship with snow. Right now it was hate. The Doctor loved snow. Couldnt get enough of it. Well screw the Doctor. He'd send a bunch of Snowmen to the door of the Doctor's TARDIS. See how he liked snow then. It had been a while since the Master had his TARDIS back and was still trying to get the hang of it. The Master attempted to get up...only to land right back. Stupid feet. Stupid ice. It was then he noticed he was not alone. Oh dear God. A small child . Possibly 8 years old. The Master absolutely hated children. All he had to do though was glare and the child would go running and possibly crying back to wherever it came from. Hopefully she didnt see the giant black TARDIS box crashed in the tree. He glared at the 8 year old. But the 8 year old stared right back with curiousity. She had on a gray wool jacket and a red hat. No mittens. But her hands held a white and red thermos. A piece of scotch tape across the front read RAINE in black letters. Who names their kid after precipitation? The Master didnt know and didnt particularily care. By the time he managed to get into a sitting position (and soak most of his suit through in the process), the thermos girl had moved closer to him._

_"What do you want little child?" he scowled. He didnt have time for this. The Doctor was still trying to catch him after he had escaped and he needed to get back into the TARDIS somehow. _

_Thermos girl (thats what he would call her. She could have borrowed that thermos...or stolen it. He didnt want to look like an idiot should Raine not be her actual name...not that he cared) started to unscrew the red cap which doubled as a cup. It had a handle on it. She took the thermos and poured its steaming contents into the cup. Brown rich liquid. It couldnt be coffee. Children dont drink coffee. Then she...handed it to him? Slowly the Master accepted it. He didnt know why he was. He told himself it was mere curiousity._

_"This isnt poisoned is it? Because if it is, I hope your arrangements are in order" Warmth seeped through the cup and into his hands. That felt good. Steam spirals wafted up toward his face._

_"Why would I poison you? I dont know you" Thermos Girl replied._

_"Ive poisoned plenty of people I dont know"_

_"Im not you" Slowly The Master took a sip. A smooth rich flavor created a warm path down his throat. Thermos Girl had good taste whoever she was. He wasnt as cold as he had been moments ago._

_"Didnt mummy ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Must not let her see weakness._

_"Yes. But she also told me I should wear pink and not read so much. Did yours?" Thermos Girl, seeing he had quickly finished his cup, poured the rest in a second cupful._

_"Did my what?"_

_"Did your mum ever tell you not to talk to strangers? Im a stranger and you're talking to me arent you?"_

_"You're very odd for a Little Child, Thermos Girl"_

_"You're very odd yourself Suit Man" she replied. "My name's not Thermos Girl"_

_"Then what is it?"_

_"I'll leave you to your deductions" Thermos Girl sighed._

_"Do you even know what that word means?" The Master sneered._

_"Yes. Do you Suit Man?"_

_"Yes Thermos Girl. I know a lot more words than you"_

...As quickly as the memory came, the Master pushed it aside. He had to go and get some duct tape. Duct tape fixed a lot of things and he'd be damned if it couldnt do anything this time...Sighing loudly he slammed the black door of his TARDIS shut and proceeded to descend the steps and climb down the ladder to the land of Earthlings.


End file.
